Editing Save Files
This page is intended to assist with editing the CKII Save File. If you want to edit a CKII save file, ensure you have saved without compressing the save game file. To achieve this, unclick the checkbox to the right of the save game filename entry box. Now you should be able to open and read the file in any text editor. Save files are impossible to edit if played in iron man mode. Editing Characters You can edit ANY character in the game this way. Editing a character is easy. You can alter stats, traits... actually you can edit anything. First you must find the character in question. If you have the character ID then simple search (ctr-F) and type in the ID# followed by =. (EXAMPLE: 31443=) If you do not know this number, then simply run a search for the characters name and cross reference information like birth dates, parent names, or traits (this requires knowing the trait codes). The section below Save File Contents can help you identify if you are in the right spot. Once you find the Character you are looking for, you can edit any of his/her features. ATTRIBUTES, HEALTH, and FERTILITY are easy to alter. Editing TRAITS requires that you have access to the codes which you can find here Traits Editing Provinces The first step in editing a province is finding the one that you are looking for. The section that you want lists each province in numerical order based on its code. You can find the ID Code of each province here (http://ckiiwiki.com/County) Save File Contents This is the order of content within the Save File. This can help the user navigate the areas of the file that they are trying to access. Player Info Dynasties begins with dynasties ID# Name Culture Coat of Arms Data Religion Decadence Characters (by ID#) begins with character Basic Info (e.g. name, gender, birth/death, liege) Attributes Health & Fertility Traitsvff Personal info (e.g. piety/prestige, religion/culture, dynasty etc.) Properties – meaning unknown claims Demense Title Ledger Flags Modifier Ai additionals Delayed Events Opinion Modifiers? (Purpose Unknown) rel_ID# Relationships: Lists the opinion modifiers between the rel_ character and other characters. Opinion appears to be an in-game calculation determined by the difference between character stats. (Culture, religion, etc) and influenced by these modifiers. diplo_ID# Diplomacy? Active Ambitions / Active Plots Scope Parent scope Backers (if applicable) Religions Authority value (scale of 0.001 - 0.999) Crusade dates Parent religion (if applicable) Provinces (listed by Province ID #) Name Culture (This is where you hack info) Religion (This is where you hack info) Settlement info Holdings Type Date Buildings Levy Trade posts Owner Buildings Levy Title Technology Level progress Titles Counties Name Liege Holder Laws Coat of Arms Data – meaning unknown Religion Usurp Dates – Usurp and last change History Kingdoms? Name Dynasty Settlement? Buildings Levy Liege (title) Holder ID Laws Coat of arms Data – meaning unknown Religion Special rules History Active – meaning unknown Listing Order Counties Subordinate Baronies? Duchies Kingdoms Baronies? Siege Combat? Wars To Max Provinces: type=castle ca_stable_1=yes ca_town_1=yes ca_wall_1=yes ca_wall_2=yes ca_culture_indian_1=yes ca_barracks_1=yes ca_training_grounds_1=yes ca_militia_barracks_1=yes ca_wall_q_1=yes ca_keep_1=yes ca_keep_2=yes ca_culture_indian_2=yes ca_culture_indian_3=yes ca_wall_3=yes ca_wall_4=yes ca_culture_indian_4=yes ca_wall_5=yes ca_stable_2=yes ca_town_2=yes ca_stable_3=yes ca_stable_4=yes ca_stable_5=yes ca_stable_6=yes ca_barracks_2=yes ca_barracks_3=yes ca_barracks_4=yes ca_barracks_5=yes ca_barracks_6=yes ca_keep_3=yes ca_keep_4=yes ca_keep_5=yes ca_keep_6=yes ca_militia_barracks_2=yes ca_militia_barracks_3=yes ca_militia_barracks_4=yes ca_training_grounds_2=yes ca_training_grounds_3=yes ca_wall_q_2=yes ca_wall_q_3=yes ca_wall_q_4=yes ca_wall_q_5=yes ca_town_3=yes ca_town_4=yes ca_town_5=yes ca_town_6=yes If a coastal town add : ca_shipyard_1=yes ca_shipyard_2=yes ca_shipyard_3=yes ca_shipyard_4=yes type=temple tp_monastery_1=yes tp_elite_barracks_1=yes tp_town_1=yes tp_wall_1=yes tp_school_1=yes tp_barracks_1=yes tp_wall_q_1=yes tp_wall_2=yes tp_school_2=yes tp_wall_q_2=yes tp_town_2=yes tp_town_3=yes tp_wall_3=yes tp_wall_4=yes tp_wall_5=yes tp_monastery_2=yes tp_elite_barracks_2=yes tp_wall_q_3=yes tp_wall_q_4=yes tp_wall_q_5=yes tp_barracks_2=yes tp_town_4=yes tp_town_5=yes tp_town_6=yes tp_barracks_3=yes tp_barracks_4=yes tp_barracks_5=yes tp_barracks_6=yes tp_elite_barracks_3=yes tp_elite_barracks_4=yes tp_elite_barracks_5=yes tp_elite_barracks_6=yes tp_monastery_3=yes tp_monastery_4=yes tp_monastery_5=yes tp_monastery_6=yes If Coastal Town add: tp_shipyard_1=yes tp_shipyard_2=yes tp_shipyard_3=yes tp_shipyard_4=yes type=city ct_wall_1=yes ct_university_1=yes ct_marketplace_1=yes ct_guard_1=yes ct_barracks_1=yes ct_wall_q_1=yes ct_training_grounds_1=yes ct_university_2=yes ct_university_3=yes ct_marketplace_2=yes ct_wall_2=yes ct_wall_3=yes ct_wall_4=yes ct_wall_5=yes ct_marketplace_3=yes ct_marketplace_4=yes ct_marketplace_5=yes ct_marketplace_6=yes ct_guard_2=yes ct_guard_3=yes ct_guard_4=yes ct_guard_5=yes ct_barracks_2=yes ct_barracks_3=yes ct_barracks_4=yes ct_barracks_5=yes ct_barracks_6=yes ct_training_grounds_2=yes ct_training_grounds_3=yes ct_training_grounds_4=yes ct_training_grounds_5=yes ct_training_grounds_6=yes ct_wall_q_2=yes ct_wall_q_3=yes ct_wall_q_4=yes ct_wall_q_5=yes If Coastal Town add: ct_shipyard_1=yes ct_shipyard_2=yes ct_shipyard_3=yes ct_shipyard_4=yes ct_port_1=yes ct_port_2=yes ct_port_3=yes ct_port_4=yes ct_port_5=yes hospital= { type=hospital owner=74413 hospital_building_1=yes leper_colony_1=yes library_1=yes hospital_building_2=yes hospital_building_3=yes medical_academy_1=yes pharmacology_laboratory_1=yes soup_kitchen_1=yes hospital_building_4=yes hospital_building_5=yes chapel_1=yes translation_house_1=yes pilgrims_inn_1=yes observatory_1=yes levy= { } } technology= { tech_levels={8.000 8.000 8.000 8.000 8.000 8.000 8.000 8.000 8.000 8.000 8.000 8.000 8.000 8.000 8.000 8.000 8.000 8.000} Category:Modding Guides